At Least It's Not A Broken Heart
by starkasticavenger5678
Summary: With the other Avengers gone for who knows how long, Steve challenges Tony to play video games. The end result isn't a normal, one winner one loser. In a way, both of them win while in another way Tony loses hardcore.
Player two has joined the game.

"You ready to lose Stark?"

Tony Stark, the well known genius, could not believe he got talked into this. How he ended up here, controller in hand, with a very excited Captain Rogers next to him, he'd never know.

' _Obviously it's because he asked and you can't say no to him.'_

Tony told his thoughts to go fuck themselves before he made a face that showed he wasn't scared of anything. Especially game night with the Man Out of Time.

"You wish. You may have forgotten, but I seem to recall that you and technology don't get along."

Steve snorted and shook his head while he laughed.

"You know as well as I do that I've gotten much better at all of technology's advancements. Especially video games." the look Steve had on his face made him look younger. Not that he was old but the effects of being Captain America definitely made him seem older. Not necessarily in looks but, his level of maturity was higher than anyone Tony had ever met. Including Tony himself.

"Whatever. So what game are we playing, Cap?" Tony was slightly annoyed to notice he was trying to keep from smiling. He should be annoyed that he's playing video games with Steve. Not that he wants to smile non stop at the guy.

Steve gave Tony a mischievous look as he mumbled, "Galaga…"

Tony smacked the super soldier's arm and laughed as he spoke, "You.. son of a bitch."

That earned a laugh from Steve. Tony's heart skipped a beat at the sound and for whatever reason he caught himself staring at the man next to him.

Steve looked genuinely happy. He seemed less tense around the others compared to when they were all brought together to 'join Fury's boy band' so to speak. Here he sat on the large couch that lived in the 'living room' of Stark Tower, legs that were wearing striped blue pajama pants were crossed, indian style. His shirt was a loose, black t-shirt that had a hole on the side of it. Steve's hair was practically everywhere. He rarely bothered to keep it tamed when he and Tony hung out. It was moments like these that Tony loved the most, because the wonderful Captain America looked like a normal person with a normal life. Which was what Tony believed he deserved.

"Uh, Tony? Look I was just kidding. We're actually gonna play Mario Kart. No need to stare me down."

Tony laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, Capsicle. I must have gotten lost in thought."

' _What if he was actually staring at you because he likes you?'_

Steve glared up as if he was glaring at his brain. He hated when his mind thought like that. There was no way the man next to him could ever like him back. Tony was perfect in every way. His hair was always neat. His face was without a doubt handsome. Even when Tony was drunk enough to scare everyone away, to Steve he still looked amazing. Well, Steve would still worry about Tony's health but it was hard to ignore the man's looks. Even now in his black sweat pants, that seemed to always be too long on the man, and a white tank top that had stains from coffee, oil, and who knows what else,( Steve chuckled when his mind said hair gel was probably what caused most of the stains.) The man still looked incredible.

Two races in and Tony was winning. He knew he would. There was no way Steve could beat him. The only person who could was Clint. Thankfully he and the others weren't here. Clint was off with his family, (Agents) Natasha was doing something undercover, (Undercover my ass, she's probably sporting a hat and sunglasses, thinking that'll hide her identity.) Thor was back home doing who knows what, (Most likely ruining more lawns and gardens wherever he went.) and no one had heard from Bruce for almost two weeks. Now that Tony thought about it, that might be Nat's undercover mission. Find Bruce. Make sure he's okay.

"So why do you stay here when everyone else leaves?"

Steve had almost forgotten that Tony could speak anything other than a few 'fuck you' or 'bitch who threw that red shelled asshat at me?'

"I don't like leaving you alone." Steve admitted.

"Cap, I'm a grown man. I can han-"

"I don't like being alone either."

Tony was staring again. He didn't know what to say and for once he didn't ramble on. He just stayed quiet.

More time went by and they had both won two races each. One more race and whoever won earned bragging rights. Hell Steve already had bragging rights for winning twice but Tony blamed those loses on the red turtle shells and because Steve's words distracted him.

Now it was the last lap of the last race. Tony was in the lead and he couldn't hold still in his seat. He was already excited about gloating in Steve's face. That's when he heard it. A giggle. Had Steve gotten closer to him? That didn't matter. The reason for Steve's laughter made an appearance when a blue turtle shell swooped in and basically murder Tony's Yoshi character.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! NO, THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

Steve laughed his way across the finish line and with a loud cheer he threw his arms into the air and smacked Tony right in the face with his controller. A loud crack could be heard followed by Tony grabbing his nose as he let out a loud yell.

"God dmmit. Oly sht tha fckin hrts!" Tony's words were muffled from behind his hands. Steve could only stare with eyes wide.

"Oh my God, Tony are you okay? Let me see. Move your hands."

Steve wished that Tony hadn't moved his hands. Blood was pouring out of the billionaire's nose and based on the fact that his nose was now shifted to the side, it was obviously broken. Steve ran around getting everything he needed to clean Tony's face. His already stained tank top was now half red on the front. Guilt washed over Steve as he helped clean Tony up.

"Tony I am so sorry. I didn't realize I was that close to you."

"Steve it's fine. I've had worse happen."

"What can I do to fix this?"

Tony let a sly smile that was almost like The Grinch, creep onto his face.

"If it means that much to you, I get to punch you in the face. Then we'll be even." Tony suggested.

Steve gawked at the man before him. After a few minutes he sighed and nodded.

"I guess that's not the worst thing you could do."

Tony looked ridiculous with tissue stuffed up his nose but even then Steve couldn't help but feel a little awkward waiting to be punched. Once Tony held his fists up and nodded with a smile, Steve closed his eyes and waited.

Of course this didn't go as planned.

Steve felt the impact of the punch. He heard a snap and assumed is was his nose but when he heard Tony yell out his eyes flew open.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Tony was holding his right hand in his left. His fingers looked smashed and bent in odd ways. No doubt broken.

"What the hell are you made of, Steve? I swear I've been hit by you and hit you many ti-" Tony stopped and a look of realization climbed onto his face.

"All those times I've been in my Iron Man suit. Of course, my actual body can't handle your strength. Well at least my suits work against you." Tony started to laugh as he mutter science terms Steve didn't understand.

Steve pulled Tony into a hug and whispered apologies over and over again.

"Steve it's okay, this is interesting. We should study stuff about it. I already have theories about this that we have to test. We can-"

"I will not be responsible for any more of your broken bones."

Tony smirked at a thought. He figured he ought to say that thought. "I got a bone that I wouldn't mind you breaking if I can break yours. "

Steve's face went as red as Tony's, once white, tank top.

"Steve I'm just messing with you. Nothing like that will happen until we have a date where I don't break a bone." with that, Tony walked away with a smile on his face.

Steve sat there for a moment as he watched Tony leave the room. Then the weight of Tony's words sank in.

"Wait, does that mean you wanted to go on a date?"

Steve followed Tony into the kitchen only to see Tony taking the tissue out of his nose. Hissing at the pain. More guilt punched Steve in the gut. When Tony turned to face him, Steve's eyes went straight to the other man's nose. It was practically smashed to the side and blood was dried around it. Steve walked forward and reached to hold Tony's face, but realized what he was doing and quickly put his arm down, his eyes following.

Tony smiled, "Did Steve Rogers just ask me on a date?"

"Maybe.." Steve's words were barely above a whisper.

"Well I'm glad you asked. It's about time too. I was getting tired of waiting and I couldn't ask myself-"

"Tony Stark was scared to ask someone out?" Steve's smile made Tony's heart flutter.

Tony began to ramble. Hands moving through the air as he tried to defend himself. A blush noticeable on his face.

"Well how would you handle liking someone like you? Someone who's perfect. From your eyes right down to your freaking name. My scientific mind can't explain why my breath catches in my throat when you say my name. I find myself making sure I look good before I see you, like a teenage girl." Tony was _shaking_ from fear that Steve would reject him and run and tell all the other Avengers that Tony was a creep. "I don't know how to explain it Steve, but I really like you."

Tony's eyes went wide at the sudden contact of Steve's lips on his. His heart froze then went on a beating frenzy. Steve had his hands around his face, his own face a deep shade of red. Tony wrapped his arms around Steve and tried to deepen the kiss but was met with pain as he felt pressure on his nose. With a hiss he jumped back leaving Steve with a look on his face that showed concern for Tony but guilt as well.

"You and I will continue this later. After I snap my nose into place." Tony growled making a face of disgust at the thought.

"Tony I'm sorry but I can't wait for you to man up and do it yourself." Steve breathed out as he reached forward, grabbed Tony's nose and popped it back into its normal place.

Tony let out loud yelp and once Steve backed away he reached up to touch his nose and see how it felt. Sure it still hurt but he could handle it. With a shit eating grin on his face Tony lunged forward, hands pulling the super soldier towards him, trapping their mouths in a heated kiss.

In between kisses Tony muttered, "We're going to have a serious talk about you breaking my nose earlier and just now."

Steve laughed into Tony's mouth. He lead Tony to the couch in the living room and ND roughly pushed the playboy onto it with a smirk on his face.

"I like this side of you, Cap. Would've thought you can be bad?" Tony said as he layer on his back, propping himself on his elbows.

"Shut it, Stark."

"Yes sir." Tony mimicked a salute at the man above him.

As soon as their lips met again the elevator made a ' _ding'_ announcing someone's arrival. Steve jumped back to one side of the couch as Tony tried to crawl to the other side, but in the process he literally fell on the floor, face first.

"What's up bitches?" Clint yelled as he walked up to stand next to Steve.

Clint snorted. "Why's Stark on the floor?"

Tony sat up, hand over his face, blood everywhere once again.

"I fell thank you very much." Tony had taken the role of his annoyed self once again.

"Tony your nose is broken again!" Steve jumped off the couch to the injured man.

"Again?" Clint asked.

"Nevermind that, come on Tony let's get you cleaned up. I'm going to have to break it back it into place again." Steve hoped Tony wouldn't be mad at him for this.

"You'll never take me alive, Cap!" Tony yelled as he tried to crawl away, dreading the thought of his nose being "fixed" again.

Clint laughed like there was no tomorrow at the sight of Steve dragging a whining Tony by his feet into the kitchen.

"At least I have a nice view of your ass, Capsicle." Tony joked.

"Keep talking, Stark. The more you talk the harder it'll be for me to kiss you." Steve made sure Clint wouldn't hear that last part and took pride in seeing Tony blush.

This relationship was going to be fun. Well, after Steve fixed Tony's nose.


End file.
